


Team-Building Exercises

by hellpenguin



Series: Theodore [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Foggy's Wearing Matt's Suit, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Restraints, Threesome - F/M/M, characters talking about fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellpenguin/pseuds/hellpenguin
Summary: Before Matt and Foggy can tell Karen about Matt's secret identity, she finds out in the most awkward way. But instead of kicking her out, they invite her to help them with some Team-Building exercises.





	1. Chapter 1

Matt, woozy, clamps down on the persistent hum and buzz of the pain. He strains, feels the chill bite of the metal at his wrists, where the handcuffs push up under the gloves of his suit. He’s sweating, and the itch of his sweat is almost unbearable beneath the armor. He never noticed it before, because he’s usually busy beating some asshat up, not held immobile with his body running hot and tense. It feels like he’s sitting bare-ass on a plastic inflatable couch in the dead summer.

Another sizzle of sensation rushes through him. He lets out a short huff of air, not quite a gasp. He bites his lip, again, until he tastes blood, and he savors even that small mercy.

The room is all silence, mostly. Normal silence. The broken a/c unit squeaks occasionally, traffic outside, some rodent in the wall eating something. But he tunes most of it out. It’s easy to ignore inconsequential noises when you’ve got a hot mouth on your cock.

He groans as Foggy tongues a particularly sensitive spot. If someone had told him a year ago, two years, whatever, that the only way to make Foggy shut up was to have him just go to fucking town on your dick, he wouldn’t have believed Foggy had a mute button at all. But this blissful not-quite-silence punctuated by wet delicious sounds and the vibrations when Foggy hummed a little in the back of his throat…

The only thing keeping Matt from coming for this long is that Foggy, bless his heart, knows Matt, and knows when he’s on the edge or when he’s not paying attention, and modulates what Matt is now referring to as The Best Blowjob Of His LIfe to keep Matt right there on the edge. Which would be frustrating, sure, to most people. But most people don’t dress up in a devil costume and go around late-night metropolitan areas getting the shit kicked out of them on the regular.

So when Matt starts climbing that pleasure stairway to heaven, Foggy uses-- just a little bit -- teeth. This tiny grit of pain pulls Matt back a step, while setting his adrenaline to soaring through his veins. It’s like riding a sex rollercoaster.

But when Matt feels his attention drift (a car honks outside, is it an accident? Do they need assistance?), Foggy feels him withdraw, and he does something magical, like slip a magically-lubed finger back and back until Matt feels like he’s going to scream, and then stops.

The handcuffs are just a precaution. After all, last time, Matt broke Foggy’s bed (he still hasn’t forgiven him).

That’s why they’re at Matt’s, too. His frame is metal. His sheets are also silk, which Foggy isn’t complaining about. 

Foggy also didn’t complain about a lot of what led up to this point: Matt handcuffed to the bed in his Daredevil Suit, pants pulled down just enough that Foggy can get a mouthful, and Foggy in Matt’s old Devil of Hell’s Kitchen get-up.

Even though Matt knew Foggy had a lot to say about that. 

Matt feels himself approaching the edge, again, hoping this time that Foggy will let him come, which means he’s not paying attention at all to anything outside his scope of Foggy Foggy Foggy Please-

“Sorry sorry sorry please be dressed, I just, I couldn’t wait and you weren’t answering your phones and I’ve got some really exciting news-”

Karen whirls through the bedroom door in a wind of words and freezes.

Had Matt not been restrained, he would have frantically re-assembled his brain and launched himself under the bed. Had Foggy given even the semblance of a shit, he would have hid as well. 

As it was, when Karen burst into the room to find the Daredevil handcuffed to Matt’s bed with the The Devil of Hell’s Kitchen’s plump mouth on his dick, glorious golden locks streaming out beneath the mask, Matt didn’t exactly move and Foggy didn’t exactly help him.

Foggy had, at that exact moment before Karen come in, decided to finally let Matt come, and had a very firm thumb pressing against a very delicate part of Matt’s anatomy.

So Karen barely finished her interrupting announcement when Matt had come, loudly, into Foggy’s mouth.

“Oh my god-” Karen spins around to face the wall.

“Fuck-!” Matt grunts.

Foggy swallows.

“MATT IS THAT YOU-” Karen looks over her shoulder at the sound of his voice.

“F---oggy!” The word is dragged out of him against his will, the pleasure centers of his brain controlling all functions now.

“!!!!!!!mmm,” Foggy hums and pulls back, Matt’s dick making a POP sound as it leaves the tight circle of his lips. 

“...Foggy?! OH my god. I am so-” Karen turns back the wall and leans her forehead against it, her hands over her face.

“Karen-” Foggy turns to look at her, wiping his mouth. “Karen, look at me, it’s fine, you just...Saw something you weren’t expecting.”

“...........ohmygod.” A satiated and extremely embarrassed Matt, post-orgasm, dick cooling in the air-conditioned room, cum splattered all over his pants and the sheets, muttered into the awkward silence.

“Karen,” Foggy sighs. “Did you pick the lock?”

“Um, no.” She slowly turns to him. “I kinda have a spare key.”

Matt furrows his brow. “When did you get a-”

“Anyway, uh, so, those are some pretty sweet Daredevil costumes...Did you, um, rent them? Because that black one looks just like…”

Matt might be operating on less brain cells than you can rub together to make fire, but he knows Karen’s whip-smart. He knows she knows the answer to her own question before she finishes her own sentence. He knows, also, in a terribly guilt-stricken and interested way, that she’s babbling because she is also incredibly aroused.

He can...smell it. He can also hear every time she shifts position, she’s widening her stance, letting the air cool off the more overheated parts of her body. He licks his lips. Tastes the blood from where he bit his lip earlier. Sucks the wound into his mouth and worries it with his tongue. Tries not to think all the thoughts in brain right now. 

Tries not to think of how Karen can very clearly see his dick. And his secret costumed hobby. Which is worse?

“Oh. Okay.” Karen sucks in a breath. “That’s...um. That changes some things. In my head. Not many things, because.” She gestures at them, at the whole situation in front of her. She shifts again, and Matt inhales.

Foggy looks over at him. Raises an eyebrow, and looks back at Karen. “Hey, Karen-”

“Yep, I should go. Should not be here, got it. Loud and clear. So, so sorry about just-” She turns to run, probably.

“No!” Matt whispers.

“Wait, Karen-” Foggy starts. Stops. Looks at Matt again. Turns back to Karen. “Wait. I know this is a lot to take in, for many reasons, but-”

“We need to talk.” Matt says, turning in her direction. 

“Ha, Matt, I get it, I won’t tell anyone. No one would believe me for sure, but also I care about you. Guys. I care about you guys, and I’m not going to tell anyone, not really-”

“Not really?” Foggy asks. “Ah. You mean fanfiction.”

Karen giggles nervously/hysterically. “Yeah, okay, I was going to totally write this out later, because it’s hot, okay? Ohmygod I cannot believe I just said that. I’m just...I’m gonna go, okay? Okay.”

“Wait, Karen. Please. There’s one more thing.” Foggy waves at her to hold, and crawls over Matt’s body (slowly, seductively) to whisper in his ear. He knows he doesn’t need to, that Matt will hear him where he was sitting, but he also knows that Karen is enjoying the spectacle of them. He’s rewarded in this knowledge when she falls back against the dresser like her legs gave out and whimpers, just a little.

Below him, he sees Matt hear it also, just a little twitch of his head and cant of his hips. Good.

He asks the question, and Matt’s response is to strain up and kiss him hard, gasping his answer into his mouth.

Karen moans, and Foggy feels Matt’s interest beneath him rise to the challenge.

Foggy breaks the kiss and turns to look at her. She’s straddling the corner of the dresser, just this side of appropriate, her pencil skirt stretching over the corner where it pushes between her legs. She shifts when Foggy looks at her. Infinitesimally, but she shifts. She meets his eyes, glancing at Matt’s obvious interest, and bites her lip.

“Okay, I think we’re all on the same page,” he gets out, voice a little rough, trying not to drop any part of his body onto Matt’s. “Come here, Karen.”

Matt’s breath hitches. The courtroom-command in Foggy’s voice is doing wonders to his anatomy. And Karen’s heart starts racing, her arousal thick in the air, so he knows she likes that tone of voice, too. He hears her approach the bed. The anticipation at what Foggy’s planning makes Matt feel like he’s going to break this bed, too. Handcuffs be damned.

Foggy kneels, straddling Matt’s legs where they’re bound by the waistband of his suit, pulled down to mid-thigh. “Up here,” he points.

Matt missed where Foggy pointed, distracted as he was by Foggy’s other hand, where it’s pressing into Matt’s chest through his armor. Karen’s breath hitches, so he know it’s going to be good, and also that she’s excited.

“Yes. Up there. No-don’t take that off. Pull it up. Oh, you can if you want. I think it’s more fun with them on, though.”

“Foggy, what’s-”

“Shh, Matt, I got ya, buddy. We’re a team. Right, Karen?”

“Yeah,” she says, her voice breathy with lust, and climbs onto the bed, pulling her pencil skirt up her thighs. She kneels where Foggy indicated, straddling Matt’s head, facing the wall. She pulls her skirt the rest of the way over her hips, bunching it at her waist. Her breathing is shallow, and her little satin panties where Foggy can see are ridiculously damp. Below her, Matt licks his lips, his nostrils flaring. He moves his hips beneath Foggy, and his already-hard dick grinds delicately against Foggy’s.

Foggy, still in control, sucks in a breath and pushes Matt back down. “Whoa, buddy. We’re going to have a team-building exercise now.” He almost laughs, but then remembers that he’s probably the only one who hasn’t come already in this room. 

Karen looks over her shoulder at Foggy, one hand holding up her skirt, the other on the bed frame. At his nod, she slides her knees apart on the sheets and lowers herself down to Matt’s mouth.

He lunges, and she yelps before moaning. Foggy watches as Matt licks a broad stroke across her crotch, through the panties, swirls his tongue. Gives her numbing sensation play first. Foggy slides a hand into his own pants.

Matt, after soaking what dry patches of cloth remain, leans up a little more and catches the edge of the fabric with his tongue. Karen gasps delightfully and sinks a little lower. Matt moans, happily, and greedily forays further into her depths, the edge of her panties cutting into the side of his tongue. Her thighs tremble, and she lets go of her skirt to get a grip on the headboard with both her hands, keeping herself from falling into him.

Foggy stops trying to restrain Matt and instead gets his own pants pushed down. He finds the bottle of lube beside him in the sheets and sets up a rhythm timed to the thrusts of Matt’s tongue.

Karen’s now making regular little delightful mews as Matt does some pretty spectacular formations through the wet material of her panties. He’s straining against the handcuffs, too, using what contact he can make with the bed and his elbows as leverage. His fingers twitch, and Foggy can imagine what he’d be doing with them. To Karen. Spreading her legs, ripping her panties off, pushing a curious finger inside. Touching her with everything he’s got. Tongue fucking her until she screamed his name.

Foggy finds himself miraculously at the edge and doesn’t want it to end. He lets go of himself and hisses at his own damned self control.

“W-wait,” he manages. “Karen, up.” He commands. 

“F-Foggy, no. I’m--I’m almost-”

“Karen, UP.” Foggy growls.

She gasps and pulls herself up, thighs trembling so bad they look like they’re going to give out. 

Matt tries to follow her but can’t reach. He growls, too. “Foggy.”

“Team-building. This. This cheerleading pyramid ain’t a two-person thing, you know?” Foggy can’t help it. He strokes himself once more and it’s so fucking good. When he opens his eyes again, it’s to meet Karen’s dark gaze. She licks her bottom lip and blinks slowly at him, like a cat. She looks a fucking beautiful wreck. 

“Turn around, Karen. And-- yeah.” As she turns, she does a little awkward shuffling maneuver and manages to pull her ruined panties off and fling them across the room. Foggy looks at her and tries to breathe evenly. “Come here. Just a bit forward. Yeah, legs on the other side of his arms. Slide.”

She spreads her legs again gratefully, resting her throbbing clit against Matt’s chin. He doesn’t think twice.

She gasps and pushes back into him, squeezing her eyes tight, her hand digging into either of Matt’s thighs. God, Foggy could come just from watching this. Well. He almost did.

Instead, he reaches forward and lifts her head to his. When he feels Matt thrust with his tongue into her, Foggy kisses her. 

She sighs into his mouth like it’s what she’s been waiting for her entire life. She reaches up with one hand and winds her fingers in Foggy’s hair.

And then Foggy realizes that he’s still got his pants around his thighs, Matt’s hard dick brushing up between them, and a perfectly usable bottle of lube beside them.

He pulls away and she tries to follow his mouth with hers, but then Matt does something intuitive and she cries out and shifts backwards a bit, distracting herself. Foggy gets the lube again.

“I call this the Cheerleader Pyramid. Not sure it’s in the Kama Sutra, but I totes came up with this right the fuck now.” Foggy lines up his and Matt’s dick and strokes them with one hand.

The results are tremendous. Matt reacts by moaning like he’s been suckerpunched, and maybe twitching into Karen, who makes a sound like a magical unicorn being stepped on, and falls forward, coming face-to-dicks. When they all come back to themselves a bit, Karen meets Foggy’s eyes and nods. She manages to lever herself back up with one hand while she and Foggy both tackle the double dick situation.

Now that’s fucking teamwork.

Foggy’s so close now it hurts. Occasionally, he and Karen kiss, but it become less and less like actual kissing and more like just meeting mouths and maybe biting each other’s lips. But Matt’s distractedly giving Karen the best experience of her life, so Foggy’s not too worried about the quality of their kisses.

Karen comes like ten times, too. No joke. She just closes her eyes real tight and shivers all over and Matt hums below her. And then back into the rhythm they go. Foggy’s not watching Matt’s reactions that much this time around, because he’s distracted, oddly enough, by the fabric of Karen’s skirt where it’s bunched around her waist, and, oh yeah, how utterly fucktastic it feels to stroke alongside Matt’s dick right now. Like, beyond amazing. He could probably die happy right now.

And before he knew he was at the edge he’s cresting, riding that wave of extreme pleasure, eyes shut against everything.

Karen sees him go and grinds helplessly into Matt’s face, knowing now that he can take it, that he wants to take it. He grinds right back at her clit, over and over, swirling, until-

Karen cries out and slides sideways off Matt, onto the twisted sheets. 

It’s a few seconds or long minutes before they realize Matt didn’t follow them over.

He keeps shifting. Twisting his hips up against a body that isn’t there. Making little desperate sounds.

Foggy doesn’t have to say anything..

Karen pulls herself up, pivots, and leans down, kissing Matt hungrily. One of her hands reaches up and slides over one of the horns on his mask. 

Matt feels the pressure of her hand and the wound on his lip breaks again.

At the other end of the bed, Foggy slides a single lubed finger back back back-

Matt’s cum goes everywhere.


	2. Cheerleader Pyramid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen, as per usual, has some surprising information. And then they un-cuff Matt.

Afterwards, when both Karen and Foggy team up with washcloths to clean both Matt and his precious suit up (pretty sure you can’t dry-clean this thing no-questions-asked), and Matt is just a fucked-out little ball of joy, Karen lazily kisses both of them in turn, not trying to start something again, but just because she can. They’re all on Matt’s large bed in various states of undress (her skirt finally came off).

“So,” she says. “You’re the Daredevil.”

“Yeah.”

“And you’re totally blind?”

“Yeah, but it’s complicated.” 

“Right. So you saved me that first night.”

“...Yeah.”

“Okay. I have a secret, too, but it can wait.”

“What-”

“I came here today to ask for your help. I need representation. Legal kind.”

“Karen,” Foggy stirs from his half-drowsy state. “Are you in trouble?”

“No,” she says, “I’m fine. Better than, actually. I got an offer. A book deal, actually.”

“You wrote a book?” Foggy wakes up. “Why didn’t I know that?!”

“I thought you only wrote…” Matt trails off.

“I do. That’s what it’s for. You know how Fifty Shades of Grey is just alternate universe Twilight fanfic?”

“No, but I do now. Also, ew.” Foggy busies himself kissing along Matt’s jaw lazily.

“Anyway, that’s what the deal’s for. To turn my, um, Daredevil fanfic into a book. Like 50 Shades. But better. And obviously now that I know things, stuff will be different.”

Silence. Foggy ceases kisses.

“And I need contract lawyers. And I happen to know two lawyers.”

“Wait-” Matt starts. Foggy shushes him by sticking his thumb in Matt’s mouth.

“So you want Daredevil and his lover to help draft a contract for you to publish erotic fanfiction about Daredevil and his lover for the general public?” Foggy goes back to the kisses, but slides his thumb in and out of Matt’s mouth. Matt sucks, bites.

“...yes. God, that does sound worse than I realized. Of course, I didn’t know-”

“Yeah. Um. We’ll think about it?” Foggy pulls his thumb out slowly until it pops wetly between Matt’s lips. Karen looks up at the sound and lowers her lashes.

“That’s all I ask.” She reaches down and tugs at the hem of her blouse, not bothering with the buttons. With a quick shimmy, she’s got her top joining her panties across the room. Foggy reaches down to her and unhooks her bra with one hand, sliding his spit-wet thumb under the edge of the lace, tracing the curve of her breast. She shivers. He hooks his forefinger in the cleft and tugs, pulling the bra away from her skin. She shifts until the straps come away easy, and Foggy delicately hangs the bra over the headboard.

“Think it’s time we unlock these cuffs, Foggy?” Matt asks. He feels the press of Karen’s breasts against the side of his chest, the heat of her body apparent even through his suit. He rattles his hands.

“Maybe,” Foggy laughs. “I’m a little distracted right now.” He reaches up and dips his thumb in Matt’s mouth again, like a paintbrush in paint, and returns his hand to Karen’s chest. He swipes the pad just outside the edge of her nipple and she moans, pushing into Matt’s side. Her leg comes up and hooks Matt’s leg. She grinds a little into his hip.

Foggy’s about to lean over Matt and kiss her again, when Matt growls.

“Foggy. Cuffs.”

Foggy sighs and reaches onto the bedside table for the small pair of keys. WIth his other hand, he passes the edge of his nail over Karen’s nipple and she inhales sharply and grinds Matt’s hip more. 

“Condoms,” Karen murmurs. “I-I need-”

Foggy frantically sticks the key in the handcuff and turns, then reaches as far as he can for the condoms.

Matt’s first hand comes free and he frees his other, and then his hands are fucking everywhere. Foggy barely has the condoms in hand when he feels the bed shift. Karen yelps surprise when he flips them. Foggy turns over to find Matt running light touches over every inch of her skin while he kisses her surprisingly gently, just barely making contact. Like it’s their first time. Karen’s legs are up and hooked around Matt’s waist.

“Whoa whoa whoa, I got the condoms. Back it up.”

He puts one on himself first because duh, and then unwraps Karen’s legs from Matt’s waist. He hands Matt a condom and then grabs the lube. 

“Idea time!” 

Foggy fits himself behind Matt. While Matt dons his condom, Foggy gets Matt ready. Consequently, the two actions in tandem take twice as long as one. Below Matt, Karen watches, her fingers already stroking herself. The sounds are not making it easier for Matt to focus. Or Foggy.

When all parties are ready, Matt gets into position and Foggy gets into position behind him.

On the count of three, they all slide home.

They end up breaking Matt’s bed, too.


End file.
